since when?
by jazzy starlight
Summary: mai is taking a break from cali and heading off to Rome but what she doesnt know is that many unreaveling surprises are heading her way she what fate has in hand for her and valon
1. prologue

Since when?

It had been several years since Mai had seen had grown up more beautiful than hair is much longer and a bit curled,her lavender colored eyes reflected on her personality,very friendly than wanted to start a singing career,so she moved to Hollywood to start a demo had no such luck yet.

So she decided to take a break on a vacation to still had her sexiness to accompany she might mee a decent guy there,one who doesn't just want o get laid.

she decided to go to Italy,little did she know that valon was know leaving in Italy himself.

It was final the next day she was off to an 14-hour flight from Cali all the way to ROME!


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 1

-someday everything wil make perfect sense so for now laugh at the confusion,smile through the years and keep reminding yourself everything happens for a reason

Mai woke up to find tha the plane has safely was so exhausted when she made it to her was an amazing sight right in front of her was a 7-star hotel.

"_Wow this placeis huge,i hope that I dont get lost"_Mai luaghs at herself at that had been taking Italian lessons,she knew that it would pay off.

She made a mental note to thank Joey for convincing her to take the lessons in the first last the bellboy took her luggage,he showed her to her was HUGE,just like a mini apartment .It even had a seprate kitchen and a living room!

She tipped the bellboy and thanked looked around the room,it was a beautiful theme simple black and white,with additonal walked out to the balcony ,the view was breathtaking,the ocean so calm and mysterious."_I really need to get a tan,I'm so damn pale"_Mai thought.

.She stripped down to wear her light purple bikini that was outlined with white had a killer body all the guys would wish they got with , Mai's not that type of girl.

"_maybe i could flirt a little too,hehehehe"_Mai thought loved meeting new hurried down to the beach and layed her towel down on the soft sand.

Immediately she got several whistles and winks from hot Italian guys._"Im so in heaven"_She chatted with some guys and met some new girls and got their numbers.

They left and Mai got up to watch the spectacular sun shone in rapid colors jumping from red to orange to went to take a shower and get ready.

After she finished from the shower she was really slipped into a tight yellow dress,that showed-off her whole curves were delicious for a man's came right above her was set to leave

On the other of Venice,off the shore of the ocean,sat a beautiful woke up to find a burnett in his bed."Damn I had a great night"he sook her to wake her up "Hey bitch get up willa?""you cant talk to me that way after what we shared last night?"She shrieked.

"Listen burnett I dont do the relationship thing,I'm a one night type of guy,Im a player."he yelled."so get the hell out of my house".She quickly got up and started to brushed it off,he got used to got up to find something to eat,all he had was cookies that he started to munch on.

He just noticed that the time is 5:30 pm,"Damn I can sleep"he thought outloud."I better start to get ready for clubbin' he i wonder who will be my next victim"He washed his face and "Im one hot guy"Valon said to himself at his reflection in the mirror.

He had a lot of self-esteem and loved his "manly ego".He loved no one but himself and didnt care if he broke a few hearts here and there.

He wasnt like before,him old self,he had changed totally out of was once a very kind and loving person but after he got rejected by _her,_he was dramatized.

He got labelled as one of the famous playboys in the area,he was irresistible to any all waanted is had his glorious brown hair that was of course always those eyes to die for,big and are full pf mystery like the ocean,but covered with misfit.

Valon is fealthy rich he had no care in the ran up to change into differnet clothes for the night out with the had grown to learn how to ne preverted.

He changed into baggy blue jeans and a blue button up left the top buttons undone to show-off his major abs and muscular tonned-tanned took one look at himself in the mirror and ran to his navy blue 2009 AC Schnitzer _BMW_ X6 Falcon and was off with the speed of light.

this is the first offical chapter please read and review if u like it tell me and if u have any ideas i would be gald to accept thnx

-minmin 3


End file.
